


Is this a dream？

by Bambooandcornflakes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, 一点点恐怖描写, 不涉及寂静岭深层世界观, 可能会令人不安, 寂静岭au, 有一些crossover设定, 详细的暴力描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooandcornflakes/pseuds/Bambooandcornflakes
Summary: 记忆就像这座城市一般，同样被蒙上了一层浓雾，他拼命想拨开它们探见真相，待回过神来却发现自己早已被困在其中。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Wing Burns Into Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690616) by solarx. 



> 本文灵感来自solarx太太在sy发布的crossx 12文《Where the Wing Burns Into Ashes》虽然坑了…但是太太写的超好大家快去看！
> 
> 建议本章配合山岡晃的《Witchcraft》食用效果更佳。

Jason不知道事情是怎么发展到这一步的。

他所记得的最后一件事就是在蝙蝠电脑前查看案件资料，而再次睁眼便只身躺在了斯普兰桥的附近地面上。

男孩一边从地上爬起来，一边迅速巡视了一圈周身的环境，而看到的一切只让他的眉头拧得更紧。

街道目之所及处全被浓稠的白雾覆盖着，雾气是如此之大，他甚至看不清五米之外的情况。而他记得很清楚，最近几天哥谭从没预测到将出现大雾天气，即使城市上方总是如满面愁容的妇人般蒙上一层厚重的阴云，大雾却极少光顾此地。

哥谭的居民仿佛也为了躲避雾气而深居简出，斯普兰桥一向是链接哥谭南北部的主要干道，平日里即使是人人避免外出的半夜，也总能听到车辆往来的喧嚣声，鉴于此，本应该是晚间高峰期的街道上空荡到渺无人烟，就不免有些离奇到惊悚了。

啊，是的，街对面那座大型购物广场上挂着的巨型钟表实在是令人难以忽视，他下意识关注了时间，钟表停在了晚上9时一刻，而时针和分针就像睡着了般，不愿再往前动弹哪怕一秒钟了。

不如说整座城市都仿佛是进入了睡魔营造的梦境，一切都如此超出常理，让人无法理解。Jason身后本应延伸到上东区的大桥桥身断裂得干脆，桥头被路障拦得严严实实，其中高竖着 此路不通 的提示牌，断口处的桥面也被笼在了一团迷雾中，再远的景象便被浓雾遮蔽，看不到了。

所以很显然，要么他的记忆出现了断层并且哥谭这个操蛋的城市终于他妈彻底疯了，要么他正陷在稻草人的另一个幻觉新把戏中，眼中所见所感全都有违现状。

Jason倾向于后者——这甚至都不算是个问题——他根本不认为有什么魔法，或者科技，能将他一瞬之间从蝙蝠洞拖入平行世界，或是在如此短的时间内颠覆整个哥谭。并且他的身体状况一切正常，甚至连精神状态都从没这么好过。他身上仍然穿着罗宾制服，多米诺面具也还在脸上好好待着，不幸的是，除了耳朵里的通讯器，身上一点儿罗宾该有的小道具全都消失不见，即使隐蔽如他藏在鞋底的小刀片。除非Jason死了，否则他不可能被如此彻底的搜身后还毫无所觉，虽然归为幻觉，目前的状况仍然疑点重重，但也做不出更好的解释了。

在决定行动方向上Jason没花太长时间，离群的小鸟第一站便是前往公用电话亭联络庄园——他试过通讯器，但这个小东西已经完全变成了一块废铁，即使Jason拆开它发发现内部零件根本没有损坏，但它就是不讲道理的发挥不了作用。

可不管号码拨出多少次，接通的永远都是语音信箱，听筒中反复播放的机械女声此时简直充满了冰冷的讽刺感。

Jason烦闷的抓了抓头发，行吧，看起来他没有别的选择了，不管怎样，他总得为自己尝试一下，留下一些有迹可循的线索。

“嗨，B，拜托，如果能听到这个电话，请再联系我！哥谭看起来不太对劲，到处都是弥漫的浓雾，路上也没有任何行人。我将会前往洞穴，如果你们任何人能听到这个电话，我们在洞穴碰面。”

如果不是习惯穿梭于哥谭的黑夜，对城市街道也了然于心，那么在本就厚重的夜色中穿越如此大的雾气时，Jason毫不怀疑自己会迷失其中。他觉得自己简直就像个在黑暗里摸索的瞎子，这让他脑子里的弦一直紧绷着，所以当耳朵里长久保持安静的通讯器突然发出噪音时，这个男孩被结结实实吓了一跳也就不足为怪了。

他压下涌到喉咙口的咒骂，低声回应：“B，是你吗？”

没有回答，仍然只是那单一的电流声。

Jason没有停下向前探索的步伐，并再次回应了呼叫。通讯器对面仍然是令人不安的一片死寂，但电流声变得更大了。

突然意识到什么，男孩谨慎地后退一步，耳边的嘈杂声果然减弱了些许。再一步，噪声又微弱了几分。他又试了试侧向移动，耳中的噪声并无变化。

前方一定有什么异常引起了通讯器的反应。

总算有些事儿干了！

Jason感觉自己就像巴普洛夫的狗，一听到异响骨子深处的兴奋便开始涌动，但他现在真的很需要找个反派头子来一顿狠揍！这多少能发泄掉一些被愚弄到现在的无力感。

小鸟闯入附近的体育用品商店，顺走一根最常见也最实用的铝制棒球棍，虽然远不及惯用的小鸟镖顺手，但…聊胜于无。他颠了颠球棒，挥出一声破空声，露出了跃跃欲试的笑：“Oh man，这玩意儿打人一定很疼。”

由电流声指引着，Jason再次步入那条僻静小道，几乎没走多远，小鸟就发现了引发异样的源头。无法不看到，它太过显眼了，刺目到几乎让人无法相信自己的眼睛。

一张布满尖刺的长方形铁架自半空垂下，四周卷缠着铁丝网，而隅于其间仿佛不断流动着的肉块，下端和铁架底部牢牢长在了一块儿，上方延伸出的两只利爪一只勾着铁架顶端，另一只垂在空中，一动不动。陈腐的血腥气扑面而来，月光下，被刺破的怪物表皮溢出的黑色血液缓慢地滑过尖刺、铁丝，如浓稠的石油般滴落而下。

这绝对会是噩梦中最令人恐惧的怪物。

“……WHAT THE FUCK？”

Jason喃喃出声，当站在这只怪物面前，通讯器产生的噪音几乎刺耳到头痛，男孩下意识后退了一步，目瞪口呆地看着那个东西，他设想过很多遭遇战将会面临的情形，但从没想过会是以这样的方式。那块骇人的肉块仍然静止着，Jason不知道它是否感知到了他，他抿紧了唇，从路旁捡起一个破烂的易拉罐，向肉块掷去。

几乎是令人侧目的反应能力。肉块上端猛地垂下，两只勾爪精准地击中易拉罐，穿透罐体将它钉在了墙上，敲击出一声悦耳的“叮”。

Jason紧皱起眉，他端详了一会眼前的状况，扭头干脆的离开了小巷。趋利避害几乎是他自街童时期就磨炼出的本能，这条小道也并不是他的必经之路，如果他身上装备齐全，他会很乐意接受一个挑战，但现在，他并不期待一场毫无必要的战斗，他对他的敌人毫无了解，打斗造成的任何伤口都会拖慢他前往蝙蝠洞的速度。

一路上，意料之中的，男孩再次遭遇了这些怪物，有了通讯器的预警避开它们变成了一件易事。除此之外，他还遭受过自毫无规律地出现在任何地方的虫洞中爬出的足有橄榄球大的甲虫的攻击，好在这些虫子只是块头骇人，在它们刚出洞穴徐徐盘旋的那几秒间就能被男孩解决干净。

这些怪物简直就像是一夜之间有人往哥谭腐坏的土壤中吹了把变异牛筋草*种子，病毒般扎根漫布得到处都是。

他现在开始认真思考自己来到平行宇宙的可能性了，不管是那些痛击在肉体上的打击感，还是这些怪物行动的方式，一点也不像幻觉，但它们就是真实存在吗？这些发现只让知更鸟更加困惑。

他几乎迷失在这个无法摸清的异世界了。

————————————

穿行至谢尔顿园区时，一角无比熟悉的黑色披风自Jason余光惊鸿掠影般划过。

“Batman！！”

知更鸟根本没机会多想，拔腿便追了上去。披风总是在他将要跟丢时突然出现，Jason心里明白这根本不正常，眼下却也没有更好的线索，只能咬着牙追下去。

可他越紧追不舍，却越坚信他所追逐的虚影就是蝙蝠侠，这个念头在他的脑海中无限放大，直到他再也无法注意到其他的可能性。随着距离的拉进，他甚至闻到了制服上那熟悉的皮革和硝烟味，可再一次转角后却是又一次扑空。

这次披风的踪迹彻底消失了。

拐角后空荡的仿佛这场追逐只是Jason的幻觉，就连眼前的雾气也丝毫没有被搅动过的痕迹。

“嘿！B！”Jason挫败的锤向墙壁，无能为力的沮丧涨满了他的头脑，让这只总是过度活跃的小鸟更懊丧：“拜托，别耍我了，这一点儿也不好玩！”

Jason双手撑着膝盖，竭力压抑着起伏的心绪，待再次直起身打量四周，才发现自己居然已经进入了犯罪巷。

小鸟用手臂粗鲁地擦了擦脸，勉强打起精神，开始在巷弄间探头探脑。

犯罪巷的景象和现实世界相差无几，只是看起来更萧条破败了，看着这堆废墟就仿佛能闻到一股久未住人而弥漫的呛人霉味儿。

犯罪巷，他幼时的家所在的地方。在被收养与搬到韦恩庄园后，即使在夜巡中他无数次从这片建筑的屋顶上掠过，却一次也没有再踏入那间公寓。Jason站在巷口，突然想去看看这个世界的家是否已经变了模样。

【TBC.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *牛筋草：一种生命力顽强的杂草。


	2. Chapter 2

当Jason向内深入只四十英尺左右，路过一条分叉小道时，被破烂的纸箱和木板条堵住大半的黑暗中传来了一阵低哑而含混不清的呻吟。

“…哇哦。”男孩咋了咋舌，他想象过很多次如果在这个PM2.5显然严重超标的诡异哥谭遇到陌生人会是一个怎样的情况，但怎么也没想到居然是令人如此……出乎意料的状况，这不禁让他有点尴尬。

男孩原本想扭头避开，接下来传入耳中的一声巨大的闷响硬生生拽住了他的脚步。

即使对性爱毫无经验，他也能分辨出这绝不是正常的性行为会弄出来的声音，从成为罗宾，同蝙蝠侠加入夜巡以来，他听过太多次了，这是肉体被砸在坚硬墙体上的撞击声，他几乎能听到随之而来骨头折断的脆响。

Jason脚尖一转便向声响传来的方向奔去，他不知道情况有多糟糕，他只希望他还能赶上。

可在越过那堆纸箱和木板条之后看到的景况，让男孩猝然刹住了脚步，他僵在原地，连呼吸也下意识屏住了。

一种难以言明的情绪向Jason扑来，好似与没处捉摸的金飞贼迎面相撞，碰了个昏头涨脑。他的心脏好似也因此结冻，而他无法就这么简单地将自唇齿蔓延全身的深寒归为单薄的恐惧，可其下更难描绘的暗影却也叫他失言。在脑海深处Jason的困惑偷偷冒泡，他不该惊愕至此的，明明在与超级反派的战斗中他经历过更多奇诡事件的洗礼，但他的大脑就是，无法处理。

那是一个带着锈红色金属三角头盔的怪物，Jason敢肯定以人类的颈骨构造绝不能承受住如此沉重的金属外框。它掐住另一只人形怪物的喉咙，虬结的肌肉让那只肤色惨白的生物根本无法挣脱，只能在被举起时无力地踢蹬，一柄锯齿巨刃静静摆放在三角头右手旁的墙上。这时，怪物突然停下了动作，那只三角头盔微微转动，仿佛隐藏其下的目光能穿透金属的阻隔，直直看向男孩所在的方向。

Jason喉部紧张的吞咽，他闪身贴向拐角，让巷口的砖墙遮挡自己。那个似是而非的凝视令他心底涌起强烈的不安，男孩几乎要为此抓狂了，即使背对着那儿，Jason仍能听见那只惨白色怪物被杀时挣扎的声音，它间歇抽搐着震动的声带所发出的咯咯声令人不寒而栗，随着一声刺破肉体的噗嗤声和更剧烈的踢蹬，一切缓缓平静下来。

锯刃被再度拖动，随着三角头细微的跫音和利刃与地面刮擦出的刺耳噪声越行越远，男孩缓缓吐出自刚开始便下意识屏住的那口气，彻底放松下来。他从藏身之处溜出，看向被杀害的那只怪物。

一进入现场，一股寒意未散的金属味和已腐败血液的腥臭味儿便扑面而来。一根锈迹斑斑的金属管向上斜插入墙体，将怪物牢牢钉死在那儿，背后的墙面满是它死前挣扎着留下的大片血迹，并且显而易见，在被挂起前它被重击过头部，这解释了引起Jason注意的那几声巨大闷响。左侧墙面有一块因撞击形成的大块血迹，和围绕其飞溅的黑色血点。即便如此，也能从它头部血肉模糊的一团中看出它极具特点的面容。就像是被人恶意抹开的墨迹，糊成了看不清的一团，平板而骇人；在其身躯上裹着一件——它太过破烂以至于Jason不知是否该用件来形容——勉强能辨认出白色原色的破烂布片。

Jason打量着这具尸体，不知为何，他觉得自己对它有种莫名的熟悉感，男孩心头突然泛上一股淡淡的难过，还远不到致人疼痛的程度，但就像那只隔靴的手，悲伤的隐痛细细密密的漫过来，让人坐立难安。

这让Jason咒骂了一声，自从来到这里，不正常的环境让他也神经质起来，对着个莫名其妙的怪物也能伤春悲秋。他抱着手气闷地踹了一脚旁边的纸箱，径直向公寓跑去。

并不是说Jason不再担心那个几乎引发他急性焦虑症的三角头——他现在仍在困惑这些恐惧从何而来——它看起来依然具有威胁性，但那些情绪消亡之后并没再给他造成更多困扰，并且，他的通讯器现在非常安静，这至少表示周围没什么可担心的。

在去往他幼年那个又破又小，但仍能为他遮风挡雨的公寓路上Jason又遇见了几只那个面容模糊的怪物，第一次见面时因为其死状和心烦意乱Jason没能细致地观察它，以致现在才看清这个怪物的全貌。

它的小臂在背后紧紧贴合在一起，如同它的大腿一样，皮肤完全长在了一块儿，只靠分开的小腿蹒跚着移动，看起来…就像一个被牢牢束缚住的人。

它是Jason目前所遇到的怪物中唯一一个只想逃离他而非攻击他的怪物，Jason曾因为好奇而向它凑近过，但一旦他离的太近——那甚至还不到十英尺！——怪物便会嘶声哀叫起来，它的皮肤也如同被灼烧般溶解剥落，明亮的燃烧般的纹路在怪物的表皮下明灭闪烁，释放出灼人的高温，使Jason即使靠近也不可能触碰它。

几次探索的失败使Jason很快从好奇转变为了厌恶。它的叫声实在是伤人耳朵，不过相比这个，男孩更担心这毫不顾忌的嘶鸣会引来其他不知名的生物。Jason一万个不情愿惊扰到它，每次远远见到便绕路躲开。

即使小鸟对回到幼时的家仍怀抱一丝怯意，路途也还是到达了尽头。他缓慢地靠近公寓入口，木门依然紧紧关合着，与记忆中的景象一模一样，仿佛自最后一名屋主离去后公寓便陷入了漫长的等待，等待有人再次将它打开。

门阶上散落着一张纸片。

Jason捡起它，那是一张从哥谭直飞俄塞俄比亚首都亚的斯亚贝巴*的机票，乘坐人却是他的名字。

不，我不记得……

他的头突然刺疼起来，这让男孩不得不扶住公寓门板来稳住自己，而从门板后突然传来了火焰剧烈燃烧的噼啪声和呼啸风声，这很奇怪，就好像这栋公寓没有任何征兆的，早已从内部开始焚毁了似的。

一段记忆突然涌入他的大脑。

那是在哥谭机场——而他仍然不记得他为什么会在那儿？他近期明明没有出过远门——在候机室时一个棕发蓝衣、打扮朴素的女人坐在他旁边，和他搭起了话，并给了他一只吊坠。

“你是个很有潜力的年轻人。”她笑意融融地对他说：“这是我的一点小小心意，希望你不要拒绝。”

Jason当时深陷于初次离家出走，随时有可能被发现的大蝙蝠逮回家的不安中，即使他一路上都在自我安慰，他瞪大了眼睛，像一只警惕于猎人踪迹的小鹿，因此并没有过多搭话，好在女人很快离开了。若是平时，Jason绝不会随便收下陌生人赠送的东西，你怎么知道送礼人是好心还是恶意呢？但他鬼使神差地握住了这只吊坠。在登机前男孩只来得及检查了一遍这个简单的小机械，并没有什么设想中的定位仪窃听器，便随手放入了裤兜，抓起背包向登机口跑去。他的心脏完全被即将见到某人的紧张和激动所涨满，很快便将这小小的偶遇抛到了脑后。

……某人…他要去见谁？

记忆就像这座城市一般，同样被蒙上了一层浓雾，他拼命想拨开它们探见真相，待回过神来却发现自己早已被困在其中。

头疼越来越严重，Jason捂着额头，缓缓跪倒下去，在彻底倒下之前就失去了意识。

【TBC.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *俄塞俄比亚首都：私设小桶是先直飞埃塞俄比亚首都后再转机or转车来到约见地点的，如果有谬误欢迎指正！
> 
> 很长的叨逼叨：这章终于能放一些我关于世界观的科普和私设了【苍蝇搓手.gif
> 
> 一般来说寂静岭是主角们创造出来的与自己联结最深却也最不愿意进入的地方，是个完全唯心化的世界，里面的怪物都是主角内心恐惧或厌憎的具现化，失忆设定也是历代主角标配了【就和无线电预警、核能手电还有追小孩一样】只能在探索中发现相关物品找回记忆。  
>  【目前已经出场的几个自设怪物的原型请容我先卖个关子 ฅฅ*】  
>  本文还有很多捏他归乡（寂静岭游戏5代）的设定，如果有既视感请不要怀疑23333
> 
> 一个没啥卵用的私设：小桶在机场遇见的女人是原作中的达莉亚，可以理解为寂静岭邪教教会的大boss，桶之所以能将寂静岭的异世界拉至哥谭，那个吊坠起了关键作用，至于原理就…不要在意这些细节了wwwww其实不写达莉亚这一段也不影响全篇，但不脑个线头出来我自己总觉得别扭orz  
>  吊坠捏他了四代宅亨的驱灵吊坠
> 
> 【原作怪物介绍】
> 
> 圣甲虫：表示表世界的侵蚀程度。寂静岭原有怪物。
> 
> 三角头：脱胎于主角的阴暗面，也担当着审判者和惩罚者的形象。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章大量私设

再次醒来时他靠坐在韦恩庄园大门的门柱上，他的脑子仍有一些混沌，四肢也遍布无力感。男孩咬着牙站起来，搓了搓脸，开始打量四周。

毫不意外，虽然他不知道是怎样来到的庄园，但庄园也和哥谭城内一般，被寂静和浓雾所充斥着，只是相比城内，这里的雾气似乎稍淡了一些，从庄园入口仍可以看到未被遮挡住的部分建筑的剪影。而内部修剪灌木的园丁、洗扫除尘的佣人，全都不见踪影。Jason内心仍然保有在庄园内遇见家人的愿望，但理智在头脑中冷冰冰地低声陈述着不可能。

那段记忆碎片除了带来更大的疑惑，对现状根本毫无帮助，他隐隐觉得目前的处境与那条吊坠有关，心里不禁直骂自己的愚蠢，可现在一切都是未知数，他丢失了一大段关键信息，不知源头，也不明发展，只能如无头苍蝇般在前往终局的路上横冲直撞。

好在那根球棒还在他手边，Jason完全不指望庄园内会安全无虞，既然整个哥谭都已经脱离常理，他没期待庄园会是那个例外。

男孩跨越车道快速向园内前进，往常宽阔的道路如今只显得空旷，这很好，至少不必担忧遮蔽物后藏着什么怪异东西的可能性。离主建筑已经很近了，只要穿过花园……

通讯器突然炸响的警醒和身后细微的破空声让Jason肌肉记忆更快于反应力的将球棒重重击向侧后方，一声吃痛的吱吱声随之响起。太近了，几乎就在耳侧。Jason硬生生用腰部力量将自己上身后转的同时脚猛地蹬地，借力向后方跳远，与袭击者拉开距离。

那玩意儿被一击重击甩飞了近两米，蜷缩着蹲在地上，背对着罗宾，一块边缘磨损严重的肮脏布料包裹住它的身体。怪物蹲在地上，肩膀突然耸动起来，一阵即使嘶哑难听也难掩疯狂的笑声突然回荡在空旷的花园中。

Jason只觉自己的头又疼了起来，这一连串的事情根本没给他停下来消化的时间，他就像被一只看不见的手推着一路狂奔，被刀子似的风刮的浑身生疼却没法停下来喘口气，而他根本不想掺进这堆狗屎里，他只想回到安全的家里，回到他的房间，倒在他温暖的床铺上好好睡一觉，最好做一个美梦，但这些该死的怪物就是他妈的不肯放过他，这让他出离愤怒起来。

那只怪物仿佛也感受到他燃烧的情绪，它扭过头盯着他，一张几乎割裂了整张脸的巨大笑容出现在Jason面前。

就像小丑一样。

Jason猛地攥紧了手中的球棒，他几乎是双眼冒火地看着那只酷似小丑，却穿着一身破败肮脏的罗宾制服的怪物，自从被拽进这个鬼地方，他第一次感受到如此深重地冒犯。

那怪物手足上缠绕着带着尖锐铆钉的皮革，四肢并用地向Jason逼近，在缩短到一定距离后便猛扑过来。不得不说，它的身手在这一众怪物中可算是相当敏捷了。

小鸟早为这次攻击做足了准备，他向侧前方一个翻滚躲掉第一次扑击，接着借势转身一棒狠击在怪物背脊上，他毫不留手，细微的骨裂声几乎与击打声同时响起，怪物受力踉跄着向前，尚未站稳Jason便再次起跳，借着体重和冲力踏向那段在上一击中便已经受挫的脊骨，随着罗宾下落的势头被一声肉体撞击大地的闷响所终止，一声清脆的骨折声也同时响彻于寂静的花园。

Jason看着被他踩在脚下仍止不住咯咯狂笑的“罗宾”，不知怎么愤怒愈加涌上心头，他根本来不及阻止自己，或许他的大脑也完全没为此出力，球棒便自上方重重砸落在它头上，只一下，这怪物便不再动弹了，伤口处飞溅的血点弄脏了男孩的裤管。

这不正常。

Jason微喘着气，注视着那具头破血流的尸体。

他不应该如此生气，当然，他对于小丑和对于哥谭的其他罪犯都一样愤怒，这众多的愤怒也并没有什么不同，小丑令人厌恶，但还不至于看到一个拙劣的模仿怪就把他的情绪点爆到如此的程度。是这雾气影响了他？

Jason的大脑拒绝对此深入思考，他站在原地平复着呼吸，甩掉球棒上已经开始凝结的血液，继续向主建筑走去。

这一次男孩愈加小心，或许方才是他在无意间进入了怪物的探查范围所激发了冲突，直觉告诉他能在庄园内找到更多关于这里的情报，他不应该在旁枝末节上多生事端。

花园的暗处果然游荡着另几只“罗宾”，小鸟厌恶地咂嘴，在它们察觉前便匆匆从周围掠过。他根本没打算尝试去打开主厅的大门，这很蠢，并且他也不想再在自己的“雾霾哥谭打不开大门计数簿”上再添一笔了。他转身寻了一扇尚能打开的窗户，轻手轻脚翻入室内。

简直做贼一样，真叫人不爽。

大厅内静悄悄的，似乎电力也一同被浓雾抽走，目之所及一丝亮光也无。Jason仿佛一只小鸟儿般轻巧落地，介于室外的可视度也没比室内高出多少，他眨了眨眼便适应了眼前的黑暗。男孩弓着身子，贴着墙行进着，眼珠四处转动观察着四周，端量着这栋相似又迥非的庄园。

一切看起来仿佛蒙上了一层毛玻璃般暗影幢幢，那些家具所投射下的影子，与Jason记忆中它们的位置一致，但它们看起来…被尘封了。地毯、挂画、瓷瓶摆件们，细看之下都透出一股浓厚的古旧气息，细小的灰斑从房间四角悄无声息地探出爬蜒，窥视着这位闯入不属于他的地界的年轻人；从墙纸上垂下的陈腐的孤寂于边沿硬化翘起的木质地板上沉淀，形成一层粘腻附着的垢，拽扯着每一位落脚之人的足底。

Jason绷紧了肌肉，压抑的室内环境带给他的紧张感像一张挥之不去的蛛网，沉重黏湿地裹覆于灵魂上，令他氧气充足也深觉难以呼吸。这些似是而非的不熟悉感放大了房子的空间，随着他迈出的每一步，房子的暗影好似也同步延展，就连耳中通讯器的寂静也叫人不安起来。

他愈往走深处走，内心想要逃离的愿望就愈强，男孩不得不回想曾经在这儿、在蝙蝠洞中发生的趣事儿来驱除脑内的杂念。他穿过大厅，钻入前方幽深的过道，长廊两侧韦恩们铅灰色的画像也沉默不语般垂眼投以注目。Jason不知不觉走得越来越快，最后几乎跑了起来，沿着这道走廊再往前便到了通往二楼的楼梯，卧室大多分布在那儿，他现在只想缩进自己的房间，离这堆狗屎越远越好……

他突然诧异地驻了足。

在他对门的那一间房…原本是做客卧使用，此刻却敞开着，仿佛在诱探他入内。

男孩小心地透过门缝向内窥探，房间内随处摆放着鞋袜衣物，绝不是以往干净规整到没有人气的模样，至少，这间房间显然迎来了一位常住住客。

Jason无法压抑自己的好奇心，他想知道这间被使用的房间的秘密，有人在这个哥谭居住其间吗？或者在他的哥谭，庄园里迎来了一位新的客人，在客人尚未搬走前庄园便被拉入了这番境地，致使房间内遗留了这些居住痕迹？介于他遗失的记忆，这个猜测并不是毫无道理。

骤然亮起的顶灯将小鸟惊起一跳，光线让男孩的视网膜印出一片令人惊慌的白，他几乎瞬间摆出了进攻的姿势，待片刻后瞳孔再度聚焦，Jason惊疑不定地看向光源，又向门外探头，走廊中仍是漆黑一片，包括对面自己的房间。

小鸟只好按捺下心中的疑虑，他锁上房门，回身继续查看房间。

黯淡的光线徐徐陈铺于室内物什上，床面散落着几件换下的衣物，书本也摊开于桌面，仿佛仍等待着被人阅读；两个实木收纳凳摆放在床脚，连盒盖也没有盖牢，更别说散落在角落地毯上的马克杯与笔记，杯底仍留有还未洗去的咖啡渍沉凝，看起来主人喜欢坐在那儿读读写写。这一切如此平常，就好像房间主人匆忙间出门后还会再度回返。

Jason不知道自己该对此怀抱怎样的心理，他当然希望在庄园内碰见任何一位家人，甚至是其他人，新的变数带来新的信息，他总能从中嗅到线索的气味儿的，只要局势不是如同一潭死水般不起波澜。至于这个新家伙，Jason看见了堆叠在桌面一角的课本，不管怎样，这家伙显然是个小孩，甚至比自己更小，是布鲁斯新捡的流浪儿童吗？我不应该对此毫无记忆……

Jason扶住又开始隐隐作痛的额头呻吟一声，他按了按额角，深呼吸平复突然涌起的不良反应，他不知道这是怎么了，只能放弃再去思考这类问题，不然他只能沦陷在无止休的头痛中，什么也做不了。

在男孩查看书架时，一只被挤夹在一众精装书中的纸盒吸引了他的注意力。事实上，在那列书中它其实挺不起眼的，使用者甚至有模有样地为它蒙上了一层封皮，如果不是Jason对书本的偏好导致他多放了一些注意力在书架上，察觉到它显得有些奇怪的内页，Jason完全可能错过它。

他翻开这只纸盒，发现内里是一沓照片则完全是意料之外的收获，那是一张张他和Bruce…罗宾和蝙蝠侠的照片，甚至连Dick罗宾时期的照片也数量颇多。

Jason一张张翻看着它们，部分相片有些年头了，不过无一例外，它们都被压过膜以防脏污褪色。毫无疑问，这些照片显然是被偷偷拍摄的。这不是独一份，Jason毫无根据，可他就是知道，即使书架上没再发现其他相册小盒，可一个从那只Dickhead罗宾时期就盯上活力双雄的跟踪犯，怎么可能只有这些库存呢？他又不是第一天和这些有着奇奇怪怪癖好的人群打交道了。

他忍不住再次扫向那张堆满书本的桌面，对房间主人的好奇愈发浓厚起来。他迫切地想知道拍摄者和居住人的关系，这是否就是有人住进这间房间的原因？Jason拾起几张双人合照左右端详，不得不承认，即使以他不太有天赋的图像鉴赏水准，这些角度和构图也足够登上杂志封面了，这令他偷偷窃笑起来，哦得了吧，蝙蝠侠和罗宾所经历的精神病跟踪狂已经够多了，再多这么一位无害的小跟屁虫也无伤大雅，还怪叫人可爱的。

男孩继续翻看着室内，直到一声轻响将一室静谧扎破。

他回过头去。门把手在转动，停顿了片刻，门板猛地摇晃起来。

外面有东西在撞它。

【TBC.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于结束小桶独角戏了！下一章蝙蝠家剧情开启
> 
> 原创怪物已全部出场，原型和灵感来源介绍：
> 
> 铁架串串：灵感来源于《The Batman Files》中布鲁斯对于杰森的一段话：“在他担任罗宾的短暂期间，他见过了太多从谋杀罪中逍遥法外的杀人犯。他见到了太次负罪之人因为法律的漏洞被释放、残忍的精神病患逃过了监管。这个男孩愤怒于人世是多么的不公，他渐渐变得鲁莽粗心，就仿佛他想要毁灭自己一样。”  
>  形象上，缠绕铁丝网的铁架象征监狱，肉块是由杰森对各种罪犯的愤怒凝聚，他们无法彻底摆脱监狱，却也能在监狱之外伤害别人。
> 
> 无脸怪：源于杰森面对希拉时痛苦情感的具现化，身披希拉的医生外套。怪物被束缚的身体也影射了杰森被折磨时被绑着手脚无法行动的样子。
> 
> 异化罗宾：来自于杰森对于拥有罗宾身份的不安全感。随着与布鲁斯的争吵日盛，他惧怕蝙蝠侠会收回罗宾这一身份，而小丑化的罗宾也是杰森被小丑杀死后深陷对其的愤恨的表现。  
>  形象上化用了韦一笑的黑暗罗宾【dbq我真的好懒…


	4. Chapter 4

那天刚开始时一切都很顺利。

久未归家的蓝鸟应老管家的召唤回家用餐，自上一次在Dick和Bruce之间爆发的争吵已经过去了半个月，再见面两人之间虽然仍旧气氛奇怪，但总算保持着一丝礼仪和尊重，即使Alfred也不能再要求更多了。

自从那件事发生之后，家里已经有太多地方发生了变化。

他们互相问好，安静地用餐，偶尔Tim和Dick之间会低声地交谈，一切都令人满意的顺利。

直到那通打入庄园的电话响起。

铃声突兀有如午夜惊雷。它持续不断、坚持不懈地在四人耳中炸开，尖利如报丧女妖的尖叫。往常通过庄园而非私人通讯打来的电话，要么是商议公务，要么即将前来拜访，来电人早已提前告知计入日程，而这个时间日程上根本就没有记录这通来电*。

Bruce沉默地起身打断了Alfred上前接起电话的动作，男人向依然尖叫着的无绳电话走去，铃声早已超过正常响铃时间，这很不寻常，Bruce想知道为什么。

他拿起电话，礼节性地问好。

“你好，Wayne庄园。”

听筒中涌出一阵窸窣的杂音，几秒后一段有些失真的人声才自另一端传来。

“……B，……听到……请再联系我！…不太对劲…到处都……浓雾…”

即使被电流声切割得支离破碎，那道声音也顽强地从听筒中刺出蛰针，抽筋剥骨般扯拽出他最不愿回首的记忆，令Bruce僵立当场。

“……Jason…”

他喁喁低语，又猛地抿紧双唇，下颌绷成一道可怖的弧线。可那声音毫不动摇地继续播放，持续地从听筒那头传入男人耳中，听起来对他的失态如此充满嘲意。

“…我将会…洞穴……任何人能听到……”

Bruce再也无法忍受，他尚未等对方语毕便粗鲁地打断，如一只受到冒犯的蛇类般嘶嘶低哮：“不，停下这愚蠢的挑衅！不管是谁，我会——”

他还未说完，听筒中就已传来被挂断的嘟嘟声，暴怒令他将机身捏得咯吱作响，好似那人就只是为了给他播放一段疑似他已死去的二子的录音，以此取笑他为乐。

“Bruce老爷。”他感到有只手扶上肩膀，将他从愤怒中惊醒。Bruce抬眼，身侧Alfred面带忧色，Dick和Tim也早已停下了用餐的动作看向他。

“谁打来的电话？Bruce。”Dick问道：“你简直不知所措了。”

他没有理会，愤怒和悲伤所化的巨兽在他心中翻涌着咆哮，几近将他撕裂，即使脑中的蝙蝠也只能将它们暂时压下。他得追踪这通来电。

“嘿，别无视我，发生什么事了？”Bruce听到椅子被拉开的声音和脚步声，Alfred随他进入大厅，俯下身一手握住电脑屏幕，不认同地看着他：“Bruce老爷，您看起来很糟，我真切地希望有些事您能学会与人分担。”

Tim的声音也响了起来：“有什么我能帮得上的？”

指腹洇出的薄汗几乎令它们在键盘上打滑，Bruce焦虑地盯着电脑上飞速跳动的代码，咬住了内腮：“有人用Jason的声音打了恶作剧电话。”

Alfred小小抽了一口气。

“我不知道是谁躲在幕后，我会揪出来的，Alfred，他得付出代价。”

他眼珠一错不错盯着屏幕中愈发收缩的地图画面，双手交握着搭在桌沿，手指神经质地扣击着，不愿错过任何一点变动。可当边界收窄到哥谭北部时，电脑仿佛茫然了一两秒，短暂的停顿后化为一片醒目的红，同时弹出了【定位失败】的字眼。

Bruce口中爆出一声含混的咆哮，他坐在那儿，强迫自己深呼吸着闭了闭眼，可依然不能呼去沉满周身的愠怒郁霭。

“什么意思，你说有人拿小翅膀恶作剧？”Dick依在近处的廊柱上，神色不虞地看着他，显然在等一个更详细的解释。

“我在建立证据，Dick，现在用不着你，如果事有牵连我会与你联系。”Bruce吝啬于分出一个眼神，他双手在键盘上再次飞舞起来。

“Oh，所以又是那一套老生常谈？就好像把那些麻烦事闷起来它们就能他妈的自己解决似的！”说着Dick转头看向Alfred：“抱歉Alf，我知道，language。”

“而事实就是大多数情况我一人就足够应付得了。”Bruce瞪向Dick，浑身都散发着被冒犯的拒绝。

他正心烦意乱，因此回应时甚至没多斟酌一下措辞：“你当前不必插手，Dick，你该把视线放到其他更重要的任务上。”

Dick猛地站了起来：“什么才算重要？Bruce？遇到问题你永远只会躲在蝙蝠侠的披风之后独自死撑，我们是一个团队！我们聚到一起本该是因为对彼此的信任，却因为你的独断而分散，总是因为你的独断专横！你当时瞒了我多久？如果不是我回来，你还打算瞒我到什么时候？你甚至剥夺了我出席他葬礼的权利！”

这话一下点爆了两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛，他们互相瞪视着对方，如果眼神可以噬人，那么一定没人能最终在屋子里活下去。

“别指责我！Dick。”

“哦？是吗？因为你就是他妈的一个超级无敌自我膨胀的独裁者！你就是永远不能停止和我，和小翅膀吵架！Bruce，全是你的错！你就这么放任他一个人走了！”

“那是因为你们的做法太过鲁莽！你们本可以做得更好！”

“如果你不放手让我们去做！我们就永远不会做得更好！”

“够了！Dick，Jason已经走了，我不想再和你吵。”Bruce干脆的背过身，拿出一副不反抗不合作姿态。

“你知道吗？Bruce，”Dick面无表情地看着他的后背，与之相比对的是他显然因为尚未平复的激烈情绪而不停滑动的喉咙。他用舌尖用力顶住上颚，竭力克制着冲面前人挥拳的冲动。局面不需要变得更糟了。Dick将声音压的足够低，足够到几近听不清其中细小的颤抖：“我真是受够你了。”

他猛地转身，抓起搭在一边椅背上的外套就冲出了门。

Tim下意识的向前迈了一步，被放在肩膀上Alfred的手拦住了，Alfred看着他轻轻摇了摇头，低声说：“让他一个人待会吧，Timothy少爷，他们俩都需要点时间冷静冷静。”老人的手一如以前一般坚定有力，只有从那双已经苍老的眉眼中，才能泄露出一丝掩饰不住的疲惫。

没人再有心思继续午餐，Bruce一言不发地钻入蝙蝠洞，Alfred也消失了，Tim将自己蜷进阅览室舒软的单人沙发，他的指尖在笔电键盘上悬停良久，最终小心地敲出一句话。

Tim：需要技术支援吗？

回复几乎瞬间送达。

Dick：Please.

Dick：痕迹被清除得相当干净，来电范围仍无法被精确定位，但查到了一个残缺的号码，我现在正在解析录音和筛查今天之内所有出现在哥谭境内的电话号码，正需要一些帮助，请快来，Tim.

得到了想要的回复，Tim将笔电一合，起身夹在腋下便跑出了屋。

Dick在花园深处的石椅上独自摆弄着腕式电脑，他远远便举起一只手臂招了招，待小鸟将电脑在石桌上甫一展开，两颗头便凑在一起，低声交谈起目前的情报来。

最后，Dick揉着小男孩的头发笑了起来：“Timmy，小弟弟，别担心，我会留下来吃晚饭的，我答应了Alf，不会这么失礼的中途跑走，我只是，需要出来呼吸点新鲜空气。”

Tim碾了碾脚尖，扭头看向他：“你知道，把你推开不是Bruce的本意……我知道这听起来很不可信，但他有时候讲话就是不过脑子。”

“嗯哼…”Dick耸了耸肩，长出一口气：“对于这点我过分了解了。我不是第一次面对这个，这么多年的相处一点儿也无损于他的混蛋程度。”

Tim轻轻地闷笑起来：“显然你之前对Alf的抱歉说的太早了，他很伤心，对你们俩的争吵，你回去的时候最好给他一个拥抱。”

“我也很抱歉我在你面前情绪失控了，Timbo。”大蓝鸟侧头看向Tim，湛蓝的眼瞳中满含歉意：“Alf的可以稍后补上，而我希望现在就给你一个拥抱，你需要我的拥抱吗？”不等男孩回答，迪克便两手一捞将小鸟闷进了自己怀里：“请告诉我你需要，Plzzzzzzz！”

Tim显然还没法适应这样热情的肢体接触，他涨红了脸，在大鸟的怀里手足无措地扒拉起来。

Dick才不会因为这个就放弃一个抱抱，他用手耙了耙弟弟的头发，又道：“Bruce总是很善于惹人生气…就好像他根本没法处理其他‘正常’情绪一样。每当我们没法互相说服的时候，事情就总会滑向我们向对方互扔音量炸弹的结果。”说到这，Dick又皱起了脸，神色郁郁起来：“那个来电人到底会是谁？我解析了录音，那甚至不是合成！可谁会有这个动机……”

蓝鸟发出嘘声，用食指压住小男孩的嘴唇截下对方的话头：“先别急着说去蝙蝠洞，Timbo，我还在生气呢，让老蝙蝠先一个人待着吧，咱们不用蝙蝠电脑一样能调查下去。”

可直到日头偏西，他们仍无太大发现。

在Tim揉着眼睛咽下第二个呵欠的时候，Dick将这只总是不好好休息的小鸟赶回了房间，命令他稍作休憩，而Tim接受了大哥的好意，这就是现今他拖着脚步像只迷茫的丧尸一样向那张柔软的大床走去的原因。他的身心是如此迫切地在腹腔中蹦来跳去要求一个小憩，以便能更好地迎接晚餐和夜巡。

直到余光瞥见的一丝不对劲令他驻足侧目。

书架上那只装着他斯托卡小证据的纸盒不知缘由的生了霉，灰黑色的霉点犹如疮疖，向外爬出的菌丝则覆盖了纸盒近一半的表面。

可盒子明明没有生潮的迹象，就连相邻的书本也依旧整洁如新。

“…什么情况？”

Tim暗自嘀咕，他抽出盒子，盒内照片一塌糊涂的惨状叫他青筋直跳，这几乎让男孩心碎了，他明明一直都有做好保存工作！Tim快速翻看了一遍，几乎是恼火地盯着那些泛黄皱缩的照片，直到一丝怪异猛地蛰了他一下。

他抽出那些毁损的相片，就近于地板上陈铺开，脑中那模糊的不对劲顿时明了起来。

所有关于罗宾的照片都被霉菌侵蚀了，或者更准确的说，二代罗宾。其中一张蝙蝠侠和罗宾的双人照片，罗宾灵动的身形被霉斑毁的几乎只剩了一个模糊的影子，而另一侧蝙蝠侠的部分却毫不被影响，几近如新。

男孩跪坐在地上看着这些照片，脑中的齿轮开始快速转动。如此明显的变化让他明白一定是有什么东西在暗中悄然发生，除了蝙蝠家，知道Jason曾经的罗宾身份的人屈指可数，更何况Jason已经…不在了，没人有理由费尽心思潜入Wayne庄园就为了破坏一沓，照片？即使Bruce和Alfred知道它们的存在，也绝不会无聊到做出这种不尊重Tim的事。

可Tim还没来得及收回它们，照片却自己动了起来。它们轻轻晃动着，仿佛被水纹拨动着沉入湖面的落叶，缓慢融进庄园光洁的木质地板中去。Tim只愣了不到一瞬便扑向它们，徒劳地试图挽回那些正一点点被木板吞噬的照片们。

“不，等等！”他大叫起来，但不起作用，他抓不住哪怕一片一角，只能眼睁睁看着那些小东西消失在地板之下。Tim呆坐原地，他不敢置信的反复摸过眼前那片光滑的红木，怀疑不是自己疯了就是这栋屋子疯了。

男孩猛地站起向房外跑去，除了不知何时中的魔法师的攻击，Tim做不出他想，因为他很确定自己现在无比清醒，不会更清醒了。

“Bruce！”

Tim撑着扶手径直越过楼梯跳了下去，Alfred会原谅他的，这是紧急事件。

他穿过厅堂，穿过会客室，甚至查看了厨房，男孩的脚步缓缓慢了下来。没有人。

“……Bruce？Alfred？Dick！有人在吗？”

Tim迟疑地喊道。

他又回到了楼梯口，茫然的看着四周，不管怎样，Alfred总是会在的，他从没意识到失去它的住客后庄园会是如此空荡和寂静。男孩不信邪的跑遍了楼上楼下，甚至是蝙蝠洞，他大声呼唤着家人的名字，直到他站在蝙蝠电脑前，一阵突如其来的寒意袭击了他。

他意识到只剩下他一个人了。

【TBC.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为了营造气氛而搞的狗屁不通的私设


	5. Chapter 5

Tim将罗宾的装备藏在便服下，伸缩棍也别上后腰，他试图启动过蝙蝠电脑，机器毫无响应，这结果不能说令人意外，接着男孩试图使用便携电脑接入庄园内监控器的尝试也宣告失败，不管怎么调试弹出的画面永远是满屏雪花，Tim只能无奈叹气，他现在很确定自己被那些施了咒语的小照片给拉进了什么异空间，即使现在回想，私密物品和私人空间被悄无声息入侵所带来的惊惧感依然令他心底发寒

他以为庄园的安防系统是绝对安全的，他们都被骗了。

Tim又想到那通奇怪的来电，那是捣蛋开始的预兆吗？这不是雷宵的作风，奥古贫瘠的幽默感不足以令他制定这样的计划，而他所知的另几位有如此恶作剧精神的反派则对蝙蝠们的秘密身份一无所知，更别说施展如此隐蔽的魔法所需要的高精魔力了。

不管怎样，敌在暗我在明，Tim再度检查了一遍身上的装备，方才小心翼翼地踏上去往庄园的通道。

书房内一派平静，只有寂静和黑暗塞满了这些密闭空间。Tim一手靠近后腰，在武器上方徘徊着，半躬身子在一片墨色中安静地前行。

走廊也在黑夜中沉默着，Tim随手按了按壁灯，毫无反应。他远远地望了一眼自己的房间，房门在黑暗中紧闭着。

而他记得很清楚，自己匆忙离开时没有将门带上——

有人动了他的房间。

男孩贴上门板，轻轻转了转把手，锁住了。他听到一声细微的声响，于是凑近耳朵去听，那是一个迟缓…粗粝的呼吸声，听起来就像是……某张脸挤压上门板，那瞳孔隔着薄薄一层木料直直钉向他一般。

这认知令Tim颈毛炸开，他屏住呼吸，稍稍向后退去，而后猛地撞向门板。

不论那是什么，Tim不会放任它安逸地呆在那儿策划攻击的！

在撞开门的那一瞬间，一片炫目的白光向Tim扑来，他几乎全凭本能地矮身一躲，一阵罡风擦过他的头皮，“磅！”地撞击在木质门框上。

“偷袭可不是个好习惯！”Tim大叫道，闪电般缩回黑暗里，用力眨着眼试图尽快调节瞳孔适应光亮。

“放屁！你撞烂了我的门！难道还想我握着你的手喜出望外地对你Say Hi？”一个男孩的声音从门后传来，不知怎么听起来有些熟悉，Tim奇怪地想。

“嘿，讲点道理，你在我的房间，锁了我的门，不知道在筹划什么见不得人的事情，现在却要苛责我反应过度？”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“你的房间？”

一颗头从门框后探出来，Tim眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔透过光线于那张面孔聚焦，他几乎是满含震惊地脱口说道：“罗宾！”

男孩转了转眼珠，索性大大方方地站了出来，他眯起眼睛看向Tim的方向，上下打量道：“鉴于你显然住在哥谭，认识我倒不是什么稀奇事，你叫什么？小孩，我在Wayne的家族画像里可没见过你。”

Tim不知该如何回答，他盯着那身熟悉的装扮，心中掀起一片惊涛骇浪，他认得出二代罗宾，也记得在他身上发生过什么，甚至今天午时又被反复提及，即使已经过去了这么久，那场死亡带来的阴云仍旧没有从这个家庭上空散开。

Jason是庄园中的幽灵，他总是出没于周日下午阿尔弗雷德孤零零的读书会，Bruce和Dick之间长久而怪异的沉默，与蝙蝠洞静静伫立的空茫的回响。可眼前人如此真实，他显然拥有实体（方才袭击他而留下痕迹仍十分新鲜地在门框上凸显），甚至还有影子，神气活现得就好像曾经的那个男孩仍活着时一样……这儿到底是哪？是否真的有可能让已死之人的灵魂寄存于此？或者他就只是一具宛若生人的躯壳，一位引他入局的木偶？Tim小心地从暗处步出，他调整出一副不露破绽的面容，双眸恰当而不留痕迹地观察着对方和身后的卧房——它是不是完全没变？——缓缓回道：“我是Tim，Tim·Drake，Wayne的邻居。”

————————

从一开始Jason便毫不避讳地瞅着这位新人，自他露面，对方那一瞬间流露出的表情让Jason体味到了一丝违和，那男孩未免太过惊讶了，仿佛亲眼见证了九尾猫的复活似的，可他很快便收拾好了这些外溢的情绪，好似方才那一点失态只是Jason的幻觉。

而仅仅是单只（zhǐ）他出现在Wayne大宅里，而非庄园的其他主人这一点，便足以叫Jason打起十二万分的精神来对其盯梢了。

Jason让出了门，看着走入房间的男孩从没放松过的肩背微微眯了眯眼，这孩子未免过于拘谨了，这可不是普通人面对罗宾会有的正常反应。接着口吻如常地开口道：“Drake家？Huh，看起来Wayne们的邻里关系处理得还不错嘛。说到这个，你有没有在这座庄园里见到过其他人？或者其他东西？”

这关系可显然不止不错！也绝不止于上流精英们互相登门点到即止的会面，他甚至都在庄园里拥有自己的房间了！而Jason一点也没有对此的记忆！Drake家可不是通俗意义上的好好邻居，会在圣诞互送姜汁饼干和礼物包裹，他们的古怪程度可一点儿也不输Wayne家，一对长年离家的父母，和足不出户的自闭小孩，对上Wayne们表面正常实则不输矫激奇诡的家庭活动，简直可称作当代版亚当斯一家重现。

Tim沉默地摇了摇头，他只含糊地回应：“事实上，几分钟之前我还在房间里待着，我指正常世界的那个，对怎么来到这儿的完全一头雾水。”

“而且，我没看到其他人，你是我来这儿后见到的第一个。”

Jason在等待回答的间隙停靠上桌沿，他显得很无聊，顺手捻起书页间那只稍具分量的派克多福，熟稔地在手中转出一转笔花，这下意识的小动作过于自然以至于甚至没有引起手指主人的自觉，而这举动在流淌着淡淡不安的室内如此惹眼，令Tim乍然回想起前任罗宾从犯罪巷带回的那抹街头习气。

那是一次令人难忘的经历，那时年纪尚幼的Tim蜷缩在一堆水泥管中，他扒住管沿，一双亮晶晶的眼睛一瞬不瞬盯住前方不远处激烈的战斗场面，甚至顾不上脖子挂着的相机在艰难的移动中与管壁的磕碰。

在借势扯过左侧袭来的手臂，一个膝击迫使对方吃痛扔开武器后，罗宾脸上绽开一个得意的大笑，他旋身踹开早已稳不住身形的敌人，一手接过那把划过空中的短匕，反射性又游刃有余地在手中挽了个白灿灿的刀花，而蝙蝠侠在揍翻从侧翼袭来的另一个喽啰后发出一声宽容的抱怨：“别玩儿了，罗宾，专注眼下。”

红绿色的小小鸟再次跳了起来，轻盈地在各个打手的脑袋上踩来踩去，他一个高踢踹飞从正面愣头冲来的帮派成员，笑叫着说：“你真无趣，B，你看到了吗，那一手多漂亮！”

小Tim抿着唇无声笑了起来，他手忙脚乱地翻出机器拨动快门，直到一颗意料外的流弹刮过他的相机，划破了他的小臂，而他不得不在第二天向正巧在家调整休息的德雷克夫妇解释他并没有在外打架滋事寻事惹非。

这再一次搅乱了Tim的脑子，令他心中关于假Jason的猜测摇摇欲坠。被操纵之物无法复原到这些细微之处，可即使真的是他，复生于这样诡秘空间的Jason又还能保有多少本性？

而Jason回想着这一路的经历，颇有些同病相怜地认同道：“我的情况与你差不多，这个地方信息太少，我还没弄明白它的运转机制，”说到这儿小鸟歪了歪头，对着Tim做思考状：“事先警告，这里还有些怪物，在我调查的时候你想在这儿待着还是想同我一路？”

其实男孩还想问问他那些照片的事，可还没来得及挑起话头，便从对方的眼中捕捉到一丝不合时宜的困惑。

那违和感再次回来了。

就好像他对什么他本应知晓的事错漏了似的。这令他无端恼火起来。他故意挤入前方而推了一把挡道的Tim，随即又为手下奇怪的触感疑惑起来。

那绝不是人类肉体温热柔软的触感，甚至也不是多层衣物所能反馈回指腹的厚软，那摸起来…就像是什么软甲…

Jason甚至没多想便飞快出手，去拽开对方的衣襟，这让Tim惊出一声低叫，男孩慌乱地抓住他的手腕甩了出去，一把拢紧自己的衣领，噔噔直往后退了好几步。

而Jason也触电般缩回了手，虽然只有那么短短一瞬，可他很确信他眼中所见，这令他更无法置信。Jason瞪向男孩被拢住的衣襟，只觉得脑中有一道暗雷隆隆作响，震乱了他的思维，也震碎了他厚重的心防。

“那是罗宾…？”

Tim的脸色前所未有的苍白了起来，他抬眼去瞥Jason，嘴唇蠕嗫着似乎想说些什么，又最终合上了。

他进退维谷。这个Jason对自己的认知到底处于哪一阶段？这让情况变得一团乱麻，他该如何在他甚至不知道自己死亡的前提下解释他制服的来由，又该从何处开始才最合适？

Jason难以理解地望向Tim，又转而望回自己，他抬手转动着，注视着包裹其上绿色的臂甲，他想到初见时Tim明显受训过的反应力和这庄园多出的新房间，脸上渐渐流露出一种深切的悲痛和缓慢溢出的爆怒来。

“你不应该是的……你怎么得到的这身衣服？！你抢走了它！你这……小偷，骗子！蝙蝠侠不会…”

他猛地哽住了，中断了那自口中涌出的混乱的只言片语，一道闪电划过他混沌的脑海，那触支直直往下，直到劈开了那被他锁入内心最深处，对这些得来的幸福满怀的深深不安。这荣誉是Bruce亲手给予的，他一直知道，他永远也赶不上最初那只耀眼的知更鸟，即使他那么努力、那么努力地去追赶那道影子了，最终却仍是让蝙蝠侠失望，所以Bruce收回了这件制服，再将他授予了更好的其他人……这认知令他的指尖不可抑制地颤抖起来。

“罗宾是我人生中得到过的最好的东西！！”Jason嘶嘶咆哮，他揪住新罗宾，那个神奇男孩，泄愤般将他向墙壁掷去，而Tim毫无反抗意志，只是蜷起四肢护住了躯干，在他从墙壁上滑落的那一刻，他张开了嘴，急切地想解释什么。

Jason没给他这个机会，他扭头，那双翠青眼瞳中直白的恨意令Tim胃部如坠铅块般下坠。

“你就给我呆在这儿吧！”

他毫不留恋地夺门而出，在他踏出房门的那一瞬间，三道门闸砰然滑出将Tim困隅于内，铁皮裹住应声而闭的房门，隔断了两个男孩之间的空间。

“不，Jason！等等！请打开门！”

他听到一声撞击铁门的闷响，又听到身后传来的焦急的呼唤，心里倏忽漫上一种报复的快意。Jason闷头往前，他怕冷般抱住双臂，不再理会那些聒噪，他…他不知道他想去哪儿，也不知道还有何处可去，既然他已经被强制剥下了这身制服，这幢巨大的庄园似乎也开始变得冷漠与疏离。

下一秒男孩便在前方看见了那道暗夜的剪影。

蝙蝠侠安静地站在走廊前方的黑暗中，向他投去冷淡的一瞥，转身没入了寂静的书房。

“Bruce！”男孩将这名字在舌尖咀嚼，他痛恨在如今仍然自心底涌出的因对方而产生的安心，拔腿追了上去。

书房里早已没了他的人影，可Jason知道他去了哪儿。他也只有一处可去。

蝙蝠洞。

【TBC.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和提米隔门贴贴的并不是桶噢hhhhh算是捏他的游戏，毕竟每一代总是有那么一两扇打不开的门后面会传出一些稀奇古怪的声音[doge]
> 
> 说个好笑的事，因为之前一直在写小桶的独角戏，导致我写着写着把桶穿着制服这个设定给忘了…给忘了……导致写了大半章后突然惊醒含泪大砍重修。不应当，毕竟我只是一个卑微的码字菜鸡【流泪猫猫头
> 
> 话说有人注意到前文是桶关的门吗？


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议本章配合山岡晃《true》食用效果更佳。

小鸟伸出手指拨弄着座钟的指针，这感觉恍如隔世，好像他已许久不曾这样做过，久到令他指尖发僵，心生生疏。

待双脚触及溶洞坚实的地面，Jason环顾四周，洞穴一如庄园般寂静，就连洞顶总是吱吱呀呀的蝙蝠们悉索的翅膀摩擦声也在静默中消失。他抬眼望向沉沉黑暗，只有蝙蝠电脑巨大的荧幕在黯淡地闪烁，竟成为了这洞穴中唯一的光源。

Jason借着这微弱的光亮缓缓前进，他转动眼珠四处梭巡着，那些蒙尘的机械，道路两侧随跳动的雪花屏而一同晃动的巨型恐龙与硬币，那些金属台面与武器展柜，还有停放正中的蝙蝠车！

可他一直没有停下，他的脚尖好似有了自己的想法，将他往更深处带去，Jason眨了眨眼，任其一步一步带着他向那最黑暗处迈去。

蝙蝠侠会在那儿吗？

直到他恍惚着走到那缄默着的阴影前，他仰头去看，影影绰绰中，一件沾染了风沙与血迹的制服也垂眸以回视。

男孩猝然瞪大了眼，连嘴也因过度震惊而张开。

那桩玻璃展柜，与那件破败的制服。他的制服。好似一扇被风掼开的门，他倏忽间想起了一切。那晚埃塞俄比亚带沙的夜风，母亲，小丑，扬起的撬棍与炸弹，还有他未曾等到的那阵风雪……

那些沾血的回忆化作艾莲娜的圣钉，不容置喙地压入他的心口，将他活生生钉入原地，令他浑身流血，而这怪物般的巢穴迫不及待地吸取着他的痛苦，自他足底欢叫着裂变，挣扎着剥去表层伪装已久的寂静，露出其下浸满陈旧血渍的钢铁荆棘。

一切刹那间面目全非。

小鸟儿在哭吗？他察觉不到，只感受到那身尚且稚嫩的羽翼被厚重的水汽浸湿，他透不过气来，小鸟的胸脯一起一伏，他尽力呼吸了，可潮气糊住了他原本如翠玉般清明透亮的眼睫。

他望着那展柜，只感到展柜越发胀大，而他愈发渺小，低矮到了尘埃里去，展柜的阴影自上方压下将他全身罩拢，直到这巨大的物体曲卷低垂，如漫漫长梦般将他裹入其间，足下异化的铁皮也变得柔软，像阿尔弗雷德冬日最爱的那些尼泊尔羊毛毯般在足底绵软地收缩，长绒漫过足面，轻扫瘦削的小腿，直到包裹住他的全身，这舒适的柔软突然化作一池沙海，自四面八方暗无天日般的沉沉压来。

整个沙池紧紧挤压着他，Jason动弹不得，胸腔在强压中艰难地鼓动，却也只能绝望地感受着氧气从肺泡中被一点点挤出。

不……他快要……他不能呼吸了……

小鸟的双手徒劳地挣动着，指甲刮过那一层层叠加在他头顶，不断挤压着他的厚重沙砾，沙群沉默不语，只是更快地将他往黑暗中吞去，很快，小鸟的大脑也陷入了一片黑暗的寂静中。

他感到自己飘浮于一片空旷的虚无，而他回想起自己曾经如现今一般来到过此处。

那是在埃塞俄比亚之夜……

在将Sheila挡在身侧，绝望的听着滴答声滑向无可挽回的深渊时，Jason很清楚这个仓库只剩下了他和他生母二人，但他仍然模糊察觉到另一双不属于他俩的窥探的视线。Jason眨了眨被血液糊住的眼睛，他没有心思再去寻找去计较了，他又疼又累，只想像个回归母亲子宫的婴儿一样睡去。他紧紧闭上眼睛，直到爆炸的热浪席卷过他的周身。

再次睁眼后，那幽暗之所与现在这处毫无二致，而他那时听到了一道自四面而来的隆隆低响：

“我受你呼唤而来。”那无机质的声音在他耳畔回荡：“现在，告诉我你最想要的是什么？”

“我…”他听见自己开了口，声音干涩又迟缓：“…我要他们付出代价。”

————————

待意识再次回归识海，Jason根本没法移动自己，他顿在原地，近乎崩溃地回想起自己惨烈的死亡，与那只活蹦乱跳的新罗宾。

替代品。

这令他愤恨的几乎咬碎一口牙。

他完好如初的表皮下仍掩盖着那场爆炸遗留下的旧痕，遍布骨骼的裂纹也一并爆出令人切齿的痛，他头晕目眩，恐惧、孤独、绝望、无奈、愤怒，蜂蛹而来的记忆与情绪毫不体谅，它们涌入他的喉咙，让他的大脑鼓胀得想要呕吐，而他没法，他窒息着想要忘掉这一切，真实赋予其上令它们太过痛苦，而它们还要肆无忌惮地在他眼前不断回放。

够了……够了！！

Jason跪倒在那块满是红棕锈迹的铁皮走廊上，双手抵住地面攥紧了拳头。

他死去了多久，蝙蝠侠就换了新罗宾？他…Bruce就真的不在意吗？

新罗宾看起来很完美。

有声音在他耳畔吱吱呀呀嘈杂低语。

一只没有情绪问题的完美小鸟！

那小丑呢？

你知道蝙蝠侠的，蝙蝠侠和他的不杀原则。

小丑会没事的，只有你。

只有你。

Bruce仍是那个身边跟着一只知更鸟的哥谭守护者，它的暗夜骑士。

一切未曾改变。

只有你。

生即一无所有，死亦如此，被人遗忘，如此易于取代。

只有你。

那悉索低语声愈发尖锐，直至变成一声无比熟悉的，令人厌恶的刺耳大笑，在他的脑子里横冲直撞，撞击出源源回响。

直到远远传来的一阵金属刮擦声闯入他的耳畔，令Jason猛然从这段魔障中惊醒，他甚至没来得及收拾好情绪便急忙撑起自己，扭头警惕地盯向异响传来的方向。那东西块头一定很大，随着迈近的每一步，地面也因此而颤抖起来。

身后昏暗的走廊中，之前见过的三角头怪物一点点步入眼帘之下。

它仍旧拖着那一柄沉重的巨刃长刀，令人奇怪的是，即使刀刃与铁皮地面一路相接，它们也没有合作出更刺耳的声音。

男孩缓缓向后退去，走廊太狭窄了，他的球棍也遗失在了不知何处，而除了这道长廊，举目四望一片漆黑，他身后没有退路。

随后他无言地看着怪物熟视无睹地越过他面前，拖着巨刃继续向前方迈去。

他得跟着它。一个想法突然冒了出来。这条长廊没有岔路，相比起没头苍蝇似的乱走，情况很难变得更糟了。

小鸟紧张地扯了扯披风，那一吓将他脑中的杂念赶走了大半，这多少令他下意识松了口气，如果一直维持着那样的精神状态，他不可能…他得说，他不知道人能不能再死一次，但他绝不想就这么毫无防备地，像个傻子婴儿一样暴露在这种…他妈的狗屎一样的鬼地方。至于那些东西——Jason长而久地闭了闭眼——都可以往后再放，至少，他得先弄明白为什么本应长眠于六尺之下的他会来到这个地方。他从没期盼过自己能上天堂，即使这就是地狱，又为什么要如此耍弄自己？还有那只新知更鸟，难道他也……

不！Jason猛地摇起了头，在他出了事之后，Bruce的掌控欲只会变本加厉，他不会允许的，让那晚的事再重演一遍。

问题又回到了原点，他得先弄明白这到底是个什么地方。

Jason谨慎地踩上前方的跫音，第一次打量起四周来。

这整个钢铁走廊铺满了红黑色的锈迹，看起来像上个世纪工业时代所滞留的遗物。简陋的铁制扶手，金属网与铁皮铺就的地面，黑暗中传来的蒸汽阀门“嗤嗤”开合声，令他想起方才在蝙蝠洞中那些自世界外壳上剥落，向上飞旋着缓缓消失的灰烬们，它们消失后所露出的其下赤红的钢铁地狱。

这个地方完全腐朽了。

男孩的视线隐晦地从那怪物的背影上不断扫过。那柄巨刃看起来那么沉重，他敢打赌，即使能单手轻松举起一个成人的蝙蝠侠和夜翼，想要将它拿起也得颇费一番功夫，可三角头拖着它如此轻松……好似它拖着的不是一柄上百千克的重武，而是握着一个轻巧的拖箱把手。*

他不禁再次庆幸它对他没有体现出攻击性。

几乎没走多久，目光尽头便出现了一扇卷帘门，它如蚌壳般与地面紧紧闭合着，坑洼的表面依稀留下了经历过爆炸的疮疤与旧痕，三角头将巨刃别入门缝中轻轻一撬，卷帘门应声而开，仿佛它也能感受到恐惧般扭出令人牙酸的刮蹭声快速向上收去。

Jason的脚步慢了下来。这是埃塞俄比亚的那间仓库，他绝不会错认，只是它的内部构造不知为何变成了这副模样……好似一个金属怪物的内腔。

它为什么带他来这儿？

再次造访旧地令Jason的心脏一阵抽紧，他的指甲紧紧抠住掌心，心中泛出一股浓烈的不安。

三角头依然沉默地于前方引路，直到转过一个横跨大半个仓库的金属废墟，一个人影出现在了他们眼前。

铁丝捆住了他的手腕与脚踝，一条粗大的链条自他双足间的桎梏连接到一个被铁丝网牢牢固定并深深陷于地面的环形螺栓上。这个疯子耸着肩膀，一边狂乱地自言自语着，一边围着螺栓不断绕圈，铁丝并不光滑的表面在走动中刺破了皮肤而主人对此浑然不觉，直到他们走入三十英尺内，才如梦初醒般转头。

那张画满油彩的脸一下子亮了，小丑咧出一个溢满快乐的大笑，他上下打量着这只曾经被他亲手撕碎过的小鸟，满是渴望地靠近，挣得那道铁链不断发出刺耳的哗啦声。

“Hi there！小鸟宝宝！你从地狱中爬回来了，还给J叔叔带了朋友！”

他夸张地东张西望：“是你把J叔叔带到这儿来的？装扮得令人感动！原来你也同我一样总是怀念上次的约会！多么令人意犹未尽啊。嗯哼，让我猜猜，小鸟学了新本领，却藏着不叫人知道，这难道是独属于我的惊喜吗？！可怜的，孤独的Joker受宠若惊的要犯心脏病了！！”

在最初的惊讶后怨怼之火彻底烧空了Jason的脑子，他无法克制地尖叫：“而你还活着！你竟还活着！！”

那目光如剃刀般凿入其骨，却只令小丑得趣般再度疯狂起来。

小丑肆无忌惮的大笑着，他受不住似的笑弯了腰，捂着肚子左摇右摆，又乍然停下了一切声音猛地向Jason冲去，将链条崩出一阵嗡鸣。

“看啊！多可怜的小知更鸟，batcake的偏心让你这么伤心，有没有很痛？有没有比我疼爱你的时候落在身上的撬棍更痛？！真希望我们能再练习一次！天啊我是多么怀念那个令人浑身战栗的手感HAHAHAHAHAHAHA——”

Jason怒不可遏，他发狠地揍向那个疯子的脸，直打得对方仰头向后踉跄着退去：“啊啊啊啊，”他抬手蘸去从鼻腔中涌出的热液，扭头吐出两颗断牙，咂摸了一番自己的血：“没有耐心的坏孩子，你不想和J叔叔好好再玩一局游戏吗？”

三角头没给他这个机会。在两人互相吸走对方注意之时，它甩手将刀拖到身前，翻上刃口，单手稳稳托起刀身脊骨。它就这么放松地端着长刀，沉重的三角盔微微倾斜，好似举枪之人在做最后的瞄准。

小丑瞅空注意到了这一幕，尽管他在躲避暴怒的罗宾的攻击间隙像只滑稽的跳蚤般左扭右扭蹦来蹦去，那柄巨刃仍旧稳稳向他送去。

“嘿！谁来让这个大个子停一下？打断别人叙旧可是件非常粗鲁的事，善良的Joker可不想下回见面是在餐桌上呃——”

一捧血花在他面前炸开。

大小血管中嘭出的鲜血铺天盖地，在这仓库间下了一场血沥沥的小雨。

这发生的太快了。

Jason顿在原地，还未发出的攻击凝成了一幕滑稽戏，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，淋满血液的睫毛沉重地翕张，厚重到让人闻之欲呕的铁锈味随着每一次呼吸窜入鼻腔，男孩迟疑地触了触脸，指间的滑腻感让他向前方地面望去。

他死状的惨烈即使是Jason也不由得瑟缩了一下。从被巨刃刺穿的腹部开始，他的上半身被整个劈开，分成了完完全全的两半，就仿佛它们从来都没有长在一起一样。

Jason震惊的后退一步，他甚至没有察觉到三角头的离场，他看着小丑残破的尸体，情绪无法自控地震颤起来，他本应该高兴的，他本应高兴的，他……

他的父亲，Bruce呢？Bruce在哪？！他应该看着！！

他应该在这儿！！！

男孩急喘起来，滞塞感再次俘获了他的肺腔，令他的脏器嗬嗬作响。

他听到自己身后传来一声满含震惊的话语。

“上帝……你究竟做了什么？” 

【TBC.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *官方也没明说过三哥武器的重量，这里肯定被我夸大了，按你胃，拜把兄弟为三哥抗下所有！【你等等
> 
> 注：寂静岭存在着表世界和里世界之分，表里世界可统称为异世界。被雾气笼罩着的是表世界，血腥版蒸汽朋克风的是里世界，两个世界如同硬币的两面，无法共存。由于哥谭的寂静岭是被杰森所创造，杰森剧烈的情绪变化会引发表里世界切换。 
> 
> 父子俩终于见面了！杀只丑庆祝一下！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我想了好久怎样才能让老爷相信在这儿遇见的杰森是真的，方便之后两人说些掏心窝子话（物理）【并没有  
>  然后发现清醒状态下大概不太可能……只能祭出精神攻击debuff了……望天。
> 
> ※搞不太清官方的设定所以故意模糊了桶的墓地信息，欢迎集美大力科普我qwq

Bruce怎么也想不到他还能看到这样的画面。

上一秒他还在蝙蝠洞里追查那通异常来电，下一秒，不过只眨了下眼，他就来到了一个破败的、机械化的赤红世界，而他早已失去的儿子，Jason，正背对着他，即使全身覆着一层血膜，他也能从中一眼认出他来。男孩肺部鼓张的呼吸声在幽静的闭室中令人无法忽视，仿佛他还活着时一样，而他痛恨他对他的死亡如此记忆犹新，因为这是不可能的，Jason已经死去，他亲手埋葬了他，站在前方的不会是他的那只小鸟。

至少不应该在这儿，这个莫名其妙的鬼地方。

他视线下沉，顺着男孩看去的方向。

白膜下的瞳孔因震惊而剧烈收窄，甚至连呼吸也乱了一瞬。那张脸毫无疑问属于小丑…即使同样淋满鲜血，身体四分五裂。惊讶的表情凝固在那张早已失去生气的脸上，失去一半颈根的头耷拉着，以一个奇怪的姿势横陈于左侧肩膀。

他的脑子仿佛被钟锤猛地击中，钟锤震荡着神经被敲出阵阵麻木，Bruce望着前方这一团乱麻，喁喁出声。

“上帝……你究竟做了什么？” 

“Jason”猛地抖了一下，似是完全没料想到他的出现，男孩的表情带着少见的震惊和慌乱，脸部的鲜血使他的神情变得有些失真，他本能地扭头便跑。

“停下！”Bruce大叫。

“Jason”充耳不闻，他迅速窜入前方被金属柜墙隔开的杂乱过道，如一只滑不留手的小鱼钻入仓库后门。

Bruce的手向前去捞，只抓住了一阵衣角带起的风，与从闭合的门缝间挤出的一丝微凉。他猛地拉开门板，冲刺的脚步却被硬生生截停，门外哪里还有男孩的影子，只剩下一片无际无边的黑色虚空。他打亮一根荧光棒，棒体散出的荧荧辉光只辐射出不到一米便被墨色吞噬殆尽。他嗅到浓重的锈斑，听到机械运作、齿轮扣合的沙沙声，举目四望也不过一个视力健全的盲人，整个黑暗是一团在暗处不断涌动着的活物，此刻尽泼墨般向他涌来，裹挟着空气浮在裸露的皮肤上带起一阵彻骨寒意。

黑暗骑士猛地向后退去。

他的大脑泛起一阵迟钝地涟漪，Bruce握了握拳，扭头回身向来路走去。他看向那拖出一路血印的刮痕，沉默地看向他老对手的尸体。

这一切都如此荒唐，毫无实感，这是一场梦吗？又一场噩梦？他又孤身来到了那个夜晚的仓库，什么也没赶上，只是这一次他没再抱起男孩那具布满鲜血和伤痕的身体，而小丑，他情愿他就这么死了，陈尸于此，即使这没法带给他再多一丝慰藉。

对于他所失去的。

Bruce仍然用腰带中的小瓶采集了尸体的血样，他开始在有限的空间内踱步起来。

错过那枚散着微弱红光的吊坠是不可饶恕的，它躺在那里，锲而不舍地蕴出光来，几乎是在尖叫蹦跳着叫人来拾起它了。蝙蝠侠迟疑了片刻，他紧了紧手套，蹲下身轻轻捏起了这个小物件，好似为了立刻让他后悔似的，他看着那泛出黄渍来的表盘，眼皮每眨一下，面前的表盘便多匀出一个，他感到头晕目眩，站立不稳，五指末端的神经也钝化得厉害，他感觉自己就像一只僵硬的、笨拙的在泥沙里打滚的海星，即使半蹲着的姿势也不能阻止他毫无平衡可言的前扑。Bruce第一时间便试图松开那只见鬼了的吊坠，但他大概只是在精神世界张了张五指，因为他现在完全没法确定他手部的动作，事实上，他觉得他的手秃了，变成了儿童动画里那类光秃秃的圆球，他东倒西歪了好一阵（或许也没有那么久？），待全身的神经终于从群魔乱舞中挣脱出来重又连上大脑，他扶着墙，在一阵阵神经性的眩目中迈了几步，随后便惊诧地发现自己不知怎么来到了墓园。

他试着使头脑清醒，可那些钝化反应好似全部富集到了脑神经里似的，他的脑子雾蒙蒙一片。

Bruce看着这熟悉的青石板小径，与小径两旁用铁栅栏隔开的小小墓园，只觉得一阵刺眼。他只在这路面走过一次，那一次足够刻骨铭心，令他再也没有勇气踏上一回，为什么带他来这里？他知道前方会有什么，即使他的灵魂在不断的下坠、下坠、下坠，他的脚依然动了起来，向前迈去。

Jason，他折翼的幼鸟。他曾发誓再也不会让任何一个年幼的孩子在哥谭的夜晚失去父母，但命运再一次证明了他的无能，因为他让另一个孩子在千里之外的他乡孤零零的死去了。

这是他的过错，他无法推卸的责任。

一个男孩背对着他立在那小小的坟茔前，一动不动。石天使神情悲悯地半伸双手，好像泥土中真的有一个破碎的灵魂等待着她的接引，随她升入天堂。天使半垂的眼帘似包容似哀怜，羽翅坠满了哀伤，低垂着拢住了身下那只遍体鳞伤的迷途幼鸟。

Bruce怔怔看着这一幕，他再一次觉得自己陷入了又一场噩梦。之前也有过，而他大概在洞穴睡着了，这不过是他做过的无数噩梦中平常的另一个，可他的直觉在低吼着告诉他不一样，这一次不一样。他不知道哪里不一样，等他醒来，梦里的一切，Jason、小丑、那些死亡和疼痛，都会如潮水一般从他的大脑中褪去，只余下仍让他心脏抽痛的情感余波在脑海中翻搅。

他现在只想靠近自己的小鸟，碰碰他，可还未等他迈动脚步——

“恐惧和勇气都不能拯救我们，”男孩突然开口，他仰头望向天使挂着泪珠的腮颊，双手搭上后臀，毫无起伏地轻轻地说：“违反人性的邪恶，产生于我们的英雄主义。¹”

他笑了一声，踢了一脚石天使底座：“这地方比我想象中阔绰多了，放在几年以前，我怎么也不会相信我还能体体面面在墓园里下葬，哈，倒也没有哪个人能有这种殊荣参观一把自己的墓地，我挺幸运的，Bruce你说是吧。”

没有人接话，在片刻的沉默后男孩回过头，用一双饱浸愤怒而几乎使灵魂压折的疲惫的眼睛看向黑暗骑士。

“所以一切都没有改变是吗，Bruce？除了你的新罗宾。”

Jason看着他，那张年轻而稚嫩的脸仍旧和Bruce记忆中一样，那眼神中的愤怒是他所熟悉的，愤怒的闪光装点得那双绿眼生气勃勃、熠熠生辉，而那其中深藏的冷漠是他所不熟悉的。

Bruce想要否认，可那束冷漠像击剑手手中的一柄花剑，又快又准地刺穿了他，他瞠目结舌，仿佛弄丢了自己的舌头，只余满腔苦涩在齿间溢开，他想起Tim，又一个因他被拽入哥谭这个混乱游戏场的年幼的男孩，在这指控下痛苦地羞愧着。

我很抱歉，Jason。

那不是事实，Jason。

我本该再快一步，Jason。

那改变了一切。

他脑中翻涌出许多话，可一句也说不出口，只余下一件浸透了沉默的披风空空地戳在原地。

男孩似乎是被他的沉默激怒了，他大声地嗤出一声冷笑，声调尖锐地诘问：“别用那双目镜看着我！你这一套对我不管用，Bruce！我本来以为，以为我是被爱着的，你为什么要放任他？！我不明白，Bruce，你没能救我，我原谅你了，他为什么，到底是为什么？他还活着？！²”

Bruce沉默了很久，才缓缓开口道：“蝙蝠侠杀不了他。”

“蝙蝠侠是一个符号……一个去主观化的人格，他代表了程序之外的正义，而不是制裁者，行刑者。如果蝙蝠侠因为小丑开了先例，那面对犯了同一罪行的其他罪犯，蝙蝠侠将无法自处。”

Jason猛地回头，他目眦欲裂，可眼泪大滴大滴从眼眶中滚落，在那满是尖刺的外壳上融出一条条裂痕：“那Bruce呢？我的父亲，他也要放任杀人凶手，任由他继续毒害我的家庭吗？”Jason一字一句，仿佛将每个字词都碾碎了嚼烂在齿列，再一一将其用力唾出：“回答我！Bruce，是否只是我不够好，我不够重要，我的死于你而言解脱大于痛苦？看着我！别带着那个该死的头罩！”

蝙蝠侠身形晃了晃，脚步虚浮地后撤，就好似Jason吐露的不是一个个字句，而是一柄柄长刀，刺穿翻搅着他的肉体。

这太伤人了，他从没想过在他孩子的心里是这样定位他们的关系，他犯了错，犯了一个大错，他盲目地以为自己能成为一个好父亲，在迪克之后。而他只能感到心脏再一次的崩裂，塌陷成了一个深不见底的空洞。那个空洞原先一直在那里，只是他蒙上了自己的眼睛，选择不去看它，仿佛它就不再存在，而他人生中美好的一切也并没有被蚕食殆尽，他还能伪装成正常人，依然严丝合缝地披着那层体面的人皮，好好过活。

现在，一切假象都被打破了，那深渊一直窥探着，借由他的痛苦将伤口撕裂得更大，浓稠如沸汤翻滚着的腐朽雾气如嗅到血味的疯狗一般猛烈反扑，将他瞬间撕碎，只剩下呼啸的寒风在这具躯壳中震荡着回响。

Bruce啜嗫着，又将嘴唇紧紧抿起，缓缓拉下那早已令人感到窒闷的头罩，胶质物蹭过脸颊带起一片湿意，可他已无力再去遮掩了。

他闭了闭眼，用了好几个深呼吸才平静下自己舌尖的颤抖。那些单词在他脑中滚来滚去，好似一座坍塌的方块塔，四散弹跳溅射着，而他根本对此无能为力。

他憎恨这束手无策般的懦弱。

Jason看着他，在长久的等待后猝然发出一声嗤笑，他用掌根用力揉着眼睛，满嘴苦涩地开口：“我真傻…再说这些又有什么用呢，小丑已经死了，纠结于你的不杀原则只会带来痛苦，你我都知道这个问题永远不会有答案。”

“不…Son……”

一丝虚弱无力的辩白挤出Bruce的唇舌，他近乎绝望地看着他的男孩，好像将死之人临终前吐出最后一口浊气。

“…我很抱歉，我……Bruce作为一个父亲太过软弱，那将他击溃了…

“那令他…在漫长的独处时经历一次又一次的心碎，其他事情相比之下如此微不足道，即使是小丑，因为没有任何可能将他的儿子再次带回身边。”

我知道这不是你期待中的答案，我不奢求你的原谅，我只是，我无法同时做父亲和蝙蝠侠……这从一开始就错了，注定结局也要走得如此崎岖。

男人摇了摇头，他小心地拉近距离，轻轻搭住了小鸟的一边单薄的肩膀。

Jason没有躲开。他本想直接抖落它，他心脏中涌出的怨恨和愤怒所掀起的骇浪尚未平静，但那抚触却让他感到久未感受过的真实，太久了，让在他灵魂中不断回荡的刺耳尖笑也逐渐微小。男孩咬紧了牙，只是挺直身体便耗尽了他的力气，他尝试过无视脑海深处如一根易断的丝线般缠绕上来，祈求他父亲怀抱的声音，可那同样让他感到深切的痛苦。

男孩用力咬着内腮，他别开了脸，用力瞪着青石路面好像突然对地砖的纹路起了天大的兴趣似的：“别傻了，Bruce，你真以为你装模作样表达一下悔恨就会让我心软吗？”

Bruce扯了扯嘴角，他似乎想笑，却又很快再度化为一声叹息：“你理应如此，Jason，”他接下了男孩的话：“我只是多风山丘下，一座通风的房子里的一个老头。¹”

“我在仓库的地上捡到它。”Bruce拿出那只吊坠：“它带我来到这里，找到你，我想它应该是你的东西。”

Jason看着安静地躺在Bruce掌中的吊坠，指尖轻微抽动了一下，他抓住它，缓缓在手心握紧。

“是的，谢了，B。”他抬起头，对他的养父露出了他们见面以来的第一个笑容。小鸟笑的很轻松，仿佛他们再一次回到了蝙蝠洞中，那个蝙蝠侠和罗宾亲密无间的时代，Bruce张了张嘴，却突然忘了自己将要出口的话，只怔愣地看向他的男孩。

“我很感激你来这里。”Jason低头看着他的双手，它们正紧紧攥着那只被找回的吊坠：“但这不是你应该来的地方，你该醒来了，如果让Alf着急，我会愧疚得再一次死掉。对了，替我向Alf和Dick问好，我也很想念他们，非常，非常想。”

“还有那个新来的小子，告诉他我很抱歉，我给他的第一印象一定很糟。”

他笑了一下，笑容又很快地隐去了。Jason抬起头，认真地看着他的父亲，最终不再束缚内心的愿望，猛地扑向他怀中紧紧抱住了他，连话也自Bruce的胸口中闷闷出声：“别缅怀我，Bruce。”

“我不知道你将如何处理我的死亡，你从来就学不会放手，但这次，你得朝前看了。”

Bruce想回抱他的孩子，想抚慰他的伤痛，想乞求让他在这里多留一会儿，但他还什么都没来得及做，整个世界的幕布便猝然于他眼前落下。

再度睁眼，Bruce已经回到了蝙蝠电脑前。

“Jason……”

他咀嚼着儿子的名字，不自觉攥紧了手下的桌沿。Bruce迟疑几秒，便大步迈向去往庄园的通道，在他从书房门口踏出房间，转头的刹那看见了走廊那头同样从房中冲出的Tim。

【End.】

【End之End】：

留在表世界的Jason的灵魂因为时间线变动而复活，经过寂静岭的打磨Jason精神状况强大到足以维持理智，从棺材中出来后径直回到了韦恩庄园，由于在里世界中与Bruce已经和解，家庭间的裂痕得到缓慢修复，康复后重新披上斗篷，回归义警生涯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注¹：这两句都摘自英国作家T.S. 艾略特（T.S.Eliot）的《小老头（Gerontion）》。
> 
> ……
> 
> 而她给的东西，又在如此微妙的混乱中，
> 
> 因此给予更使人们感到贫乏。太晚地给，
> 
> 那些已不再相信的、或如果还相信的
> 
> 只是在记忆中，重新考虑的激情；太早地给，
> 
> 给予软弱的手，那些可以不用思想的东西，
> 
> 最后拒绝也产生出一种恐惧。想一想，
> 
> 恐惧和勇气都不能拯救我们，违反人性的邪恶
> 
> 产生于我们的英雄主义，德行
> 
> 由我们无耻的罪行强加给我们。
> 
> 这些眼泪从怀着忿怒之果的树上采下。
> 
> ……
> 
> 当初读到这儿突然想到了哥谭的超英生态，感触良多…
> 
> ²：出自《红头罩之下》
> 
> 后记：
> 
> 这个故事其实有一条暗线的（是的！它真的有！是我写的太菜了导致看不出来呜呜呜呜）由于寂静岭是Jason对死亡的不甘和怨恨形成，所以与此有关的人被逐一拉入其中（Tim不算，Tim就是个因为Jason的好奇心导致误入表世界的懵逼小可怜_(:D)∠)_）走的仍然是历代游戏里自我救赎与惩戒之路。
> 
> 桶在联结到寂静岭后寂静岭问他你想要什么，桶说他要人付出代价，其实这里面指的就是与他死亡有关的那三个人：
> 
> 凶手——小丑
> 
> 诱饵——希拉
> 
> 父亲——布鲁斯
> 
> 所以即使小丑死时布鲁斯不被桶强烈的愿望拉进寂静岭，迟早也会因为其他原因进去。而担负审判者与惩罚者角色的三角头依次对他们进行了审判。（这里强调一下Jason原本对老爷只是遗憾，如果一直维持这种情绪老爷即使进入寂静岭也只是给这对父子一次正式道别的机会。直到Jason看见了Tim和小丑，态度一下转变成了愤怒和诘难，才使父子间的矛盾爆发）
> 
> 前文提到过三角头脱胎于主角的阴暗面，换言之，每一只三哥都是主角独一无二的三哥，这只三哥也可看做脱胎于Jason最黑暗疯狂的想法和愿望而由寂静岭所孵化而出，同时也担当着审判者和惩罚者的形象。他杀了代表希拉的怪物，是Jason潜意识里对母亲的审判，但因为Jason知道真正的希拉已死，被杀死之物不是真人，所以情绪变化并没有剧烈到引发表里世界转换，寂静岭依然停留在表世界。
> 
> 对小丑就不多说了。
> 
> 对父亲的审判与自我救赎——是否原谅自己，原谅对方将会决定最终结局【合家欢爱好者表示除了父子和解happy ending结局还会有其他选项吗？没有！【震声
> 
> 这章本来想建议搭配waiting for you食用，但这歌是有意做成的live风格，突然听见罐头欢呼声大约会很出戏哈哈哈哈，But！容我卖个安利！这歌真的绝赞即使对原作完全不了解也能体会到其中浓烈的感情，简单来说就是超级好代！大家快去听！【扭动
> 
> 顺便感叹大苏的歌和桶真是有一种迷之契合，Room of angel代入桶和希拉之间居然也十分合适…
> 
> 所以本文就这样完结啦！！感谢观看！！


End file.
